Air jet weaving looms with a jacquard frame are known. In such looms harness threads are supplied to the reed which has a certain drawing-in width. Weft thread inserting elements are mounted on the weft thread inserting side of the loom. Catch elements for the weft thread are arranged on the weft thread exit side of the loom.
The jacquard frame sits centered vertically exactly above the drawing-in width, thus ensuring a symmetrical orientation or alignment of the harness threads. If the drawing-in width required changing, it was necessary heretofore that the weaving reed was adapted accordingly. Thus, a correspondingly shortened weaving reed was used for a shorter drawing-in width.
Previously, to regain a symmetrical alignment on a narrower weaving reed, one had to shift the entire jacquard machine for achieving a symmetrical distribution of the harness threads even for a reduced drawing-in width. However,, such modifications have the disadvantage of involving considerable constructional effort.